


fall down boy

by antikytheras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Shocking I know, it's definitely more gen than m/m imo, potentially the greatest shitpost i will ever write, that's it that's the fic, the viktuuri is super lowkey but worth tagging i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Yuuri falls for Viktor.On the ice.Literally.Why is this even happening he’s a silver medallist he should skate better than—





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a chain of events that actually happened to [tze](https://twitter.com/OCEANPOP). Thanks for inspiring me with your dorky charms boo <3

Yuuri likes Russia.

He really does, even if he misses Hasetsu, his family, or even the love of his life, his precious katsudon. It feels more like an extended vacation than a work trip, especially since somewhere along the line, his “colleagues” had become his friends. At first, it had been a little awkward, and Yuuri had been sure that he’d made a fool of himself in front of them too many times to count, but somehow they still accepted him as one of their own.

He could do without getting lifted on a daily basis, though.

‘Mila, I need to practice!’ he yells after being hoisted into the air for the third time that week.

Mila laughs. ‘You sure you don’t want to switch to pair skating? Your exhibition skate sure was something.’ She gives a low whistle and eyes him appraisingly, but plonks him back down on the ice without much fuss.

Yuuri grins cheekily. ‘Let me get that gold medal first, then I’ll think about your offer.’

Somewhere along the line, he’d gotten comfortable enough to be himself in front of his friends, too.

Mila’s eyes sparkle when she smiles. ‘Don’t pull a Viktor and make me chase you all the way to Hasetsu, now.’

Yuuri gives a deliberately non-committal shrug, then skates away.

At six in the morning, the two of them have the rink all to themselves. Usually, the Russians can’t wake up that early, so Yuuri likes to pop in early and hog the rink while there’s some peace and quiet. With the others around, it’s a recipe for disaster—the equivalent of putting a pair of knives on the feet of a grumpy teenager, an angsty overgrown child with attachment issues, and the most egotistical drama queen to ever win five gold medals.

Yakov is about _this_ close to skating over their fingers. Yuuri wonders how the poor coach survived this long.

Today, Mila has a date, so she made the effort to wake up early and squeeze in some practice while she can.

‘Gotta have a social life, after all,’ she tuts.

Yuuri warms up by weaving around the rink, launching into simple single jumps every once in a while. He settles into a comfortable but rapid sit spin, watching the ice rink trace circles around him.

He’d never imagined life could be like this.

When he gets back on both feet, he skates forward, bored eyes roaming the near-empty rink, and a beautiful image proverbially smacks him in the face.

He doesn’t know when Viktor showed up but he’s standing outside the rink, leaning forward and arms crossed on the railing, watching Yuuri skate through sleepy, half-lidded eyes, his cheek resting in one gloved hand.

He looks absolutely _smitten_.

When they make eye contact, everything happens at once.

Yuuri feels his legs give underneath him, his toe pick caught on a tiny mound of ice.

He lurches forward, an undignified scream flying out of his throat.

He lands with a loud smack.

The rink is silent.

Yuuri Katsuki, silver medallist at last year’s Grand Prix Finals, lies defeated on the cold hard ground.

Conquered by a measly sliver of ice.

Yuuri doesn’t even chance a glance up. Instead, he mechanically gets on one knee and pushes himself off the ground, then makes the fastest turn he’s ever made in his life and speeds off toward Mila, who’s laughing like a hyena.

He collides with her, but since they’re both professional figure skaters, neither of them makes a fool of themselves and falls.

‘I don’t—’ Yuuri frantically waves his arms. ‘It’s not—’ He settles for jabbing his fingers in Viktor’s general direction. ‘When did he get here?’ he finally demands, his face heating up with shame.

Mila’s face is red. Are those _tears_? ‘He— Viktor— I can’t believe—’

Oh, he knows what’s coming. ‘Don’t you dare—’

‘—I can’t believe,’ Mila giggles, then musters all the strength left in her to push on and choke out, ‘can’t believe you actually _fell for him_.’

Silence.

Yuuri can hear Viktor skating up to them.

He really wishes he could’ve become one with the ice, back there.

‘Yuuri—’

Before Viktor can get in a word edgewise, Yuuri storms off.

He doesn’t slip on his way out.

Befuddled, Viktor turns to Mila. ‘Is he okay?’

By now, Mila’s howling on the floor, having sunk down in a fit of laughter.

Viktor looks at Yuuri’s retreating back, then back at Mila. Then at Yuuri again. Then back at Mila.

‘He— He fell—’

‘Yes, I could see—’

Mila snickers. ‘He _fell for you_.’

Silence.

Viktor stares at her incredulously.

The resultant yell echoes through the entirety of the facility.

‘ _You mean it wasn’t obvious enough from the kiss_?’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how skating works so I may or may not have made it all up on the spot.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_antikytheras)


End file.
